Stargate: Friends in High places
by Jogme111
Summary: The story shows the struggles of SG-1, A team of elite American soldiers, once joined by the mysterious XCOM organization, who is fighting it's own war. New story.
1. Contacts Unknown

_I will be continuing this one. and I vow to that. I will finish it during this winter holiday! Merry Christhmas! oh and to the guy I heard this from. Sorry but I want to use it myself._

**Unknown Planet. 5th of March 2000 Earth days.**

Three men stood in front of what seemed to be a strange circle with symbols on it. They were speaking an unknown language. Soon the ring soon lit up and a blue-ish light seemed to form inside it like water. A ground drone on treads popped out.

"What is that?" Asked one of the men in English, as he stood up with a strange staff.

"I believe it's what the Tau'ri call a Malp. It is not dangerous as far as I have heard from my fellow soldiers who've seen this before. It's a reconissance vehicle." answered a man wich seemed to be the leader. He was giggling while saying this.

"Maybe you could take this to Apophis as a trophy my lord. He would enjoy laughing at it himself." The third man said.

"Good idea." He said as he approached it. He looked into a redish shining dot on it's front which supposedly was a camera.

A microphone on the drone turned on and screeched then a female voice opened and said: "Surrender Alien scum! If you do not we will use excessive force!"

They laughed hard at this female voice coming from the Tau'ri device. The leader backed off a tad and stared at it. A flash of bright red lightning tore his chest open through his metallic armor and chainmail underneath. Two more flashes took down the two soldiers and they fell next to the leader, gaping holes in their chests. One of them was missing his head.

**Earth. 12:00 AM hours. StarGate Command.**

Carter walked next to O'Neil toward General Hammond's office. They entered and saluted the general. They started talking.

"Sir if we had known these people had a gate aswell and were able to jam our attempt to P6R3-1T26 we could've stopped them. What did they want anyways?" Carter said.

"They shot 3 Jaffa with their tech. Laser weapons and powerfull ones. One shot could tear a person in two. And I don't want you two making a big case out of it. We've had enough crap going on through here about these people." General Hammond answered.

"Sir listen. We cannot allow a bunch of no good rookies join us in this. What are they fighting for anyway?" O'Neil said.

"Same thing we are fighting for. Earth's safety. Now trust me I don't like this either. But the UN said we work with them until they finish their job. They have a 2nd alien threat. My hands are tied behind my back about this matter you two. They will be sending a squad with a field commander in SGC and I want them to feel allright here. They will be helping us. Dismissed." Hammond said.

They left. On their way to the barracks they talked about the situation.

"Carter listen. Hammond said he cannot do anything. If I could I would. But I can't either. If the UN big guns said these guys will work with us, we can't stop it. I learnt not to mess with the chain of command. So let's try to make the best of this. I heard they will be sending a doctor here too. She and you can chat. Now let's just go greet those guys." O'Neil said.

Carter just nodded and they moved along.

**Continued in the next chapter**


	2. Strike One Alpha reporting

**Cheyenne mountain complex. SGC gate room. 01:00 AM **

Five soldiers walked out of the Event Horizon, accompanied by a drone on which the words "Alien Bane" were scraped. All of them carrying Laser weapons. The leading soldier, a woman, carried a laser sniper. Following them was a male in his 20s and a female in a labcoat, also in her 20s. They were all singing "The warrior song"

"SQUAD! HOLD!" The woman said.

"Welcome to SGC. I'm colonel Jack O'Neil and this is Lieutenant Carter." O'Neil said. He extended his hand in signal of a handshake.

"I'm Gunnery Seargeant Karina "Long Shot" Pietrzyk. So far the only survivor, besides my squad, CO Bradford and Doctor Vahlen, in a long term battle against the alien forces that plague this planet." She said as she shook O'Neil's hand "XCOM HQ is under renovations so I and Alpha will be staying here."

"Huh, What happen?" Carter asked

"Aliens shot at us Doctor Carter. Do you have a scientific laboratory around? I'd like to finish my research." Vahlen said. "and I need help."

"This way doctor." Carter said as she pointed at the door.

The two moved off and O'Neil started the tour.

**3 Hours later.**

"Unauthorized gate activation. Big contact!" Sounded in the speakers

Both O'Neil and Long Shot jumped, Grabbed their guns, and ran for the gate room. They met along the way with their teams.

As they got in, O'Neil asked "What is it?!"

"Unknown" Said the dialer for the gate.

"Okay. IN POSITIONS EVERYONE! WHATEVER IT IS IT HASN'T IDENTIFIED! WE BLAST IT SHOULD IT COME IN!" O'Neil said

They all took cover as thumps came from the gate. More and more thumps. Whatever it was it was big.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	3. The polish rampage

**Gate room.**

Everyone was in position. Guns trained on the Star Gate. Just the Gunnery Sergeant Karina was standing up, facing the gate. She was wearing a light Phalanx armor. It protected her stomach and legs but not her arms. She looked like she was about to knock someone out.

"Pietrzyk! Get to cover!" O'Neil yelled, too late. 20 Jaffa troopers accompanied by the alien floating drones came out of the gate

_(I recommend listening to On your Knees (RVB) on the next scene. Fits well with the fighting scene)_

"Round one."Pietrzyk said as she snapped her knuckles. She jumped and started just punching the Jaffa. They still got a few shots off usually. Those 20 guys had no chance against Karina. She knocked 2 on the floor face first and cracking the concrete below her with them. 3 more came after her, bad move. She kicked the guy in the middle back and grabbed the other two by the legs. Guys did 3 barrel rolls before landing. **"That's 5!"** she yelled. the other 15 guys killed a few SGC soldiers, but not before Karina jumped on them, instantly killing 2 more guys as she landed on them, other 13 aiming at her and firing off random shots, she was too fast. 5 more on the floor, 3 on the roof **"THAT'S 15!" **She yelled again. the last 5 decided to fall back. Late call for that. Karina just tossed them back and they got killed by her team.

Everyone besides her team just stared at her like she was some kind of Goddess.

"Remind me not to piss off the GySgt will you Carter?" Daniel Jackson said. (Sorry for the others being so quiet. I forgot about Teal'c and Jackson.)

The sectoid drones lay destroyed on the ground besides the dead Jaffa.

"Get a cleanup crew here and get these drones to the Doctor. I'm shure SG-1's Jaffa buddy would like to say goodbye to these guys. We send them back" Karina said.

She walked down and said to O'Neil and Carter "I'm Gene Modded. So don't make me angry. I have strength 2 times what you just saw."

"Noted" They both answered as she walked off to her barracks.

**SGC Secure. Security Protocol offline.**


End file.
